Rising power
by Nelja
Summary: Collection de minifics en 100 mots, sur le fonctionnement ou les conséquences des pouvoirs dans Heroes. Spoilers et couples éventuels indiqués dans chaque chapitre. Eden, Hiro, Sylar, Matt, Charlie, Ted, Mohinder, Elle.
1. Change your mind, EdenMohinder

_Ceci est une série de drabbles (mini-fics en 100 mots) sur les pouvoirs de certains personnages de Heroes. Les ratings, couples, spoilers, etc, seront indiqués en en-tête de chaque drabble. Ah, et une fois pour toutes : Heroes ne m'appartient pas, les propriétaires légaux sont Tim Kring et la NBC. Les chansons utilisées pour les titres appartiennent... à des auteurs variés._

_Pour celle-là : Eden/Mohinder, spoilers sur les épisodes 6, 9 et vaguement 10, mais se passe pendant le 10._

* * *

_Change your mind_

Elle pourrait demander à Mohinder de rester, le _faire_ rester, et il serait incapable de dire non. Si elle voulait, elle pourrait le faire tomber amoureux d'elle - elle l'a déjà fait, autrefois, avec des hommes qui lui plaisaient moins pourtant, et Mr Bennett ne s'opposerait probablement pas à une action qui sert si bien ses plans.

Mais il l'a embrassée, de son plein gré, et peut-être pourrait-il y avoir quelque chose de réel entre eux, un jour ; alors elle préfère attendre que ses recherches le ramènent ici, et juste espérer violemment qu'ils se reverront.

* * *

_It's important to you  
Have a love that's real_


	2. If you can't save me, HiroCharlie

_Hiro/Charlie, spoilers épisode 10._

* * *

_If you can't save me_

Il croit parfois que s'il retrouvait ses pouvoirs il pourrait retourner auprès de Charlie, profiter d'encore quelques jours avec elle, au moins ne pas la laisser abandonnée sans aucune explication alors qu'ils allaient s'embrasser... peut-être qu'elle n'aurait même pas le temps d'être triste.

Mais il risquerait de modifier gravement le passé, craint-il, surtout il risquerait de perdre ses pouvoirs à nouveau - il devrait lui avouer que non, il est finalement impuissant à la sauver, malgré ses efforts et ses promesses ; il n'est pas sûr d'y arriver cette fois non plus.

* * *

_You're never going to save the world  
if you can't save me_


	3. Watchmaker, Sylar

_Sylar, spoilers épisode 10 et un peu après_

* * *

_Watchmaker_

Si Chandra Suresh s'était avisé qu'aucun horloger ne peut entendre une panne aussi minime, les choses auraient certainement été différentes.

Sylar connait parfaitement chacun de ses pouvoirs, il sait les distinguer et les utiliser quand il faut. Il a gardé un faible pour la télékinésie, le premier qu'il a pris. Mais le meilleur reste le sien.

Il a finalement compris. Réparer les montres, tout apprendre d'un cerveau frais, dire aux gens exactement ce qui les amadoue ou les blesse, tout se ramène au même pouvoir.

Quoi qu'il examine, il saura toujours comment le mécanisme fonctionne.

* * *

_killing this man. he once was i. he i've killed. now let him die._


	4. Truth, Justice and the blues, Matt

_Matt, vagues spoilers sur les épisodes 2 à 5_

* * *

_Truth, Justice & The Blues_

Pendant de multiples interrogatoires, Matt a poursuivi la vérité, s'est battu pour la discerner du mensonge, afin de rendre justice.

Maintenant, elle entre directement dans sa tête avec les pensées de chaque accusé ; mais il entend aussi les trahisons de ses amis, les hypocrisies de ses collègues, les favoritismes de ses chefs. Les mensonges et les égoïsmes ne sont pas toujours où on les attend.

Il sait, presque sans le vouloir, ce qui est blanc ou noir ; non, plutôt où sont toutes les nuances de gris.

Il ne s'est jamais senti plus éloigné de la justice que maintenant.


	5. Memories, CharlieHiro

_Charlie, Hiro/Charlie, spoilers épisode 10_

* * *

_Memories_

Hiro a disparu, emporté en un éclair. Elle sait maintenant, trop tard, qu'il disait vrai. Alors il a tout l'espace et le temps du monde pour s'être perdu.

Mais, comme il avait dit, l'esprit de Charlie porte toujours plus fortement l'empreinte ineffaçable de sa voix, son sourire timide, son odeur, chaque mot, chaque geste, plus de souvenirs de lui que quiconque en aura jamais ; fermant les yeux, elle retrouve exactement tous ces moments passés.

C'est sa manière à elle, se dit-elle, pour ne pas penser qu'elle ne le retrouvera peut-être jamais autrement.

* * *

_All of my memories keep you near. In silent moments imagine you here._


	6. Mirror of Deception, SylarMohinder

_Sylar, vague Sylar/Mohinder, GROS SPOILERS épisode 20, se passe quelque part entre les épisodes 19 et 20..._

* * *

_Mirror of deception_

Les enquêteurs qui traitaient Sylar de tueur maniaque se trompaient. Il n'a aucun goût particulier pour le meurtre, quand cela ne le sert en rien.

Il pourrait tuer Mohinder, le torturer encore, mais après sa première vengeance, ce n'est même plus intéressant.

Il préfère largement, sous les traits de Nathan Petrelli, regagner sa confiance, voir à nouveau ces yeux emplis de respect, jouir de son allégeance.

Il ne récupérerait pas ses connaissances scientifiques en ouvrant son crâne, mais en récolter ainsi les fruits est encore meilleur, avec la jubilation de triompher au jeu de la manipulation, cette fois.


	7. Love burns, TedKaren

Ted/Karen, spoilers jusqu'à l'épisode 17.

* * *

_Love burns_

Un pouvoir, disent-ils, une capacité, refusant de voir la malédiction qui l'a séparé pour toujours de Karen.

Elle ne lui en voulait pas - jamais, jusqu'à la fin - alors qu'il l'a tuée, brûlée de ses émotions, son amour transformé en feu noir et empoisonné.

On lui a imposé ce "pouvoir", veut-il croire. Il peut la venger, blamer autrui, surtout.

Il est finalement, défintivement, son seul assassin. Il pense à la mort, qui pourtant ne sera jamais si cruelle, si vengeresse, que la question sans réponse "Si elle avait tout su, m'aurait-elle encore pardonné ?"


	8. Blood ties, Mohinder et Molly

Mohinder et Molly, spoilers jusqu'à l'épisode 22

* * *

_Blood ties_

C'est certainement irrespectueux envers ses parents ; pourtant Mohinder ne peut s'empêcher de se demander s'il a été conçu uniquement pour cela, pour sauver une grande soeur dont on lui a toujours caché l'existence.

Pour un rôle qu'il n'a pu remplir, comme toujours.

Mais alors il regarde Molly, qui partage maintenant son sang, qui va arrêter le meurtrier de leurs familles, et dont le sourire le fait fondre ; de bien des façons, plus sa soeur que Shanti.

Et il réalise que même s'il n'existe que pour ses anticorps, il peut vivre avec ça.


	9. Trust, Eden et Mr Bennet

Eden et Mr Bennet, spoilers jusqu'à l'épisode 10

* * *

_Trust_

"Où est le Haïtien ?" demande Eden nerveusement, alors que Mr Bennet finit d'expliquer les précautions d'usage pour garder les secrets de la compagnie.

"En mission. Cela arrive. Cela vous arrivera bientôt."

Elle n'est pas sûre de pouvoir le croire. "Mais... vous savez ce que je pourrais faire ?"

"Vous n'êtes plus prisonnière ici depuis longtemps. J'ai confiance en vous, Eden. Et puis, que pourriez vous vouloir obtenir de moi ?"

Elle ne répond pas, elle finit juste de se convaincre qu'il croit en elle, que ce n'est pas un piège, et pense "Plus rien, maintenant."


	10. Short circuit, EllePeter

_Elle/Peter, spoilers jusqu'a l'épisode 2x08._

* * *

_Short circuit_

Elle aime beaucoup Peter Petrelli.

Il est beau, elle aime le toucher, faire courir ses mains sur sa peau, y envoyer de petites décharges qui contractent ses muscles.

Il déteste ça, dit-il, c'est trop douloureux. Elle en doute. C'est juste une petite dose, comme elle peut s'envoyer exprès pour se rappeler qu'elle est vivante, qu'elle est puissante, qu'elle existe.

S'il pouvait aimer leurs pouvoirs un peu, et l'aimer un peu, il le réaliserait.

Ce jour-là, il pourrait l'embrasser, et leurs lèvres feraient d'un court-circuit les plus délicieuses étincelles.


	11. You can't touch this, EdenMohinder

_Eden et Mohinder, spoilers jusqu'à l'épisode 9. C'est peut-être trop proche de la première que j'ai écrite sur eux, mais quelqu'un m'a demandé de l'UST sur eux, et apparemment je ne me renouvelle pas beaucoup._

* * *

_You can't touch this_

Mohinder est peut-être l'homme le plus beau qu'Eden ait jamais rencontré.

Sans doute aussi un des plus honnêtes, des plus gentils. Ce qui signifie peu, vu la vie qu'elle a menée, avant et maintenant.

Cela le rend pourtant d'autant plus désirable. Mais c'est aussi ce qui le rend inaccessible.

Ses convictions sont trop pures pour qu'il apprécie le bien que fait une fille comme elle, ou lui pardonne ses mensonges. Et aussi, trop lumineuses pour qu'elle envisage de distordre ses sentiments.

Elle contemple son visage, elle contemple son âme, et ne touche rien.


End file.
